Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-24586425-20180706124832/@comment-195.83.231.74-20180711074221
62.4.214.133 a écrit : 911 A Great Adventure in the Land of Samurai Luffy recalls how he got to this stage Just as they were about to be swallowed by the tides, Luffy inflated himself to use as a jumping platform and Sanji jumped off the ship carrying the crew in his arms Just as Luffy tried to escape the Pedoctopus it grabbed him and he fell into the vortex The Vivre Card in his hat was lost A girl has been caught by some thugs in the forest of creatures Because she is a vassal from the evil Light Moon (Kozuki) clan and they threaten to sell her in the red light district or imprison her. They reach the shore and see Sunny Their bodyguard, the demonic baboon is fighting the guardian lion. The thugs contact the 'star performer' They plan to sedate Luffy and capture him for illegal entry A guy points his gun at Luffy but is knocked down They told the baboon to ignore the lion and just beat Luffy instead But Luffy scares the baboon into submission with his glare The girl escapes, comes up behind the thugs and knocks them unconscious with a bludgeon Her name is O Tama O Tama makes a ring with her index finger and thumb and makes some dumplings to feed the baboon The baboon instantly becomes attached to her Luffy says it's a useful ability According to Tama he is currently in Kuri As she was buying food in the market, the guys who brought the baboon found her She said to remember the Kozuki clan, which is a serious crime in Wano The guardian lion was trying to protect her She brings Luffy back to her home and makes him a small meal of rice and pickles Luffy is disappointed at having so little to eat Tama lies that she's going to the bathroom, but actually drinks from a river to stave off her hunger Then her master, Tengu, comes home He is mad that Luffy ate the rice O Tama hasn't eaten in a few days, he says She works hard daily for money and ignores her hunger For her 8th birthday, he sent her to get some rice so he could feed it to her He is angry that Luffy has eaten all that rice O Tama comes back and tries to smooth things over but collapses instead. Luffy is shocked. Tengu says the water from the river is polluted by Kaido's factory and it made her sick She can move to a better place but she stays to keep her promise to Ace Scene change, the star performer is Basil Hawkins He tells his subordinates to cut off communications and head towards Kuri, but not tell Kaido source: orojackson Ahah si c'est vrai et confirmé : 3-2-1... Laché de rageux qui vont encore se plaindre que luffy trouve une "princesse" avec des soucis à sauver!! (Je lis surtout une critique des usines qui polluent les rivières si on ne s'arrete pas au premier plan)